Herança De Sangue
by KiNhU RuLeZ
Summary: Primeira FanFic De Magic: The gathering Em Português. Aventura, Ação. Mortes. Vingança. Não Percam.


Era uma noite tranquila em Kaelor... Era o que se esperava...

A neve... Já acostumada com as encostas, estava mais fria e densa que de costume...

Eles estavam chegando...

Com armaduras reforçadas graças à Neve e espadas cheias de sangue, lá vinham eles: Os Bábaros Balduvianos...

Cheios de vontade de encontrar alguém para matar...

E o destino foi bom com eles...

Eles encontraram...

Encontraram uma comunidade de Ogres Da Geada...

Pena que os Ogres encontraram-os primeiro...

Uma batalha que não durou muito...

Apenas quinze minutos para que o último Balduviano morresse...

Foi quando um Ogre disse, num tom de respeito:

- Agora já sabem de nossa posição, Senhor.

- Estou ciente...- Um Vampiro saiu de uma encosta de gelo. - Também estou ciente de que devemos ir, já que, por volta de um dia, eles estaram aqui!!!

- Mas... Nós não podemos sair de Kaelor... Toda Kjeldor está atrás do Sen... digo, atrás de nós...

- Você ficarão e os interceptarão com toda a bravura que vocês vêm mostrando desde que viemos para cá. A partir de agora, serei só eu e o Rei Crosis.

- Mas, Milorde, O Rei não está em condições E, se me permite, nem o Senhor. Ambos estão fracos graças à Batalha Da Verdade.

- Obrigado, Thurgh. mas, há certas coisas que precisam ser feitas. Ou você quer que nós fiquemos aqui e eles matem Crosis, o Verdadeiro Rei de Kjeldor???

- Não... Absolutamente... Mas acho que os senhores deveriam ir com pelo menos cinco de nós...

- IMPOSSÍVEL!!! - Alguém berrou tão alto que a neve tremeu. - Não há a menor chance de um de nós sobreviver fora de Kaelor. Como você pode sugerir isso, Thurgh???

Neste momento, outro Ogre, com aparência mais carrancuda, aparece.

- Por Akroma, Scielfer, não grite tão alto!!! - Disse Thurgh.

- Mas você é muito estúpido se pensa que podemos sair daqui sem morrer em dez segundos após cruzar A Linha De Mjurgh, que divide Kaelor do resto de Kjeldor.

- Mas nossos Mestres não podem ir sozinhos.

- Então vá você, "Thurgh, O VALENTE"... Humpf... Vai virar "Thurgh, O IMBECIL"...

- Odeio concordar, mas ele tem razão, Thurgh, nenhum de vocês pode sair daqui e sobreviver. - Disse Sengir, O Vampiro.

- Mas, Milorde, se ninguém os proteger, não adiantará nada nossos esforços...

- Thurgh, eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas posso assegurar-te se que eu e nosso Rei iremos a um lugar seguro e com amigos.

- Onde, Sengir??? - Disse Scielfer, com arrogância e desprezo ao citar o nome de seu Mestre.

- Comece a falar direito comigo ou antes de eu ir, eu juro que você fará uma viajem só de ida ao Inferno, seu imundo!!! - Sengir Perdera Todo Seu Controle.

- Perdoe Scielfer, Milorde. Mas, diga-nos, onde vocês acharam amigos no meio dessa Guerra?? - Thurgh Retomou.

- Me desculpe, Thurgh, eu sei que você e todos - Sengir olhou para Scielfer, bufou e continuou - Os outros Ogres têm sido muito leais ao nosso Rei e isso um dia será retribuído. Mas, por ora, vocês não podem saber onde eu e o Rei iremos. Não podemos correr o risco de sermos denunciados novamente. - Sengir olhara feio para Scielfer mais uma vez, fazendo-o lembrar da cena mais terrível de sua vida.

- Sengir, Seu Filho-Da-Mãe!!! Você sabe que eu falei pra eles porque eles estavam com meu filho... Que teve uma morte cruel e dolorosa!! - Scielfer estava chorando.

- Cale-se!!! Nada justifica trair seu Rei. Nem mesmo se eles ameaçassem matar sua mãe!!! - Sengir estava vermelho de raiva.

- Tente... - Scielfer retrucou, desafiadoramente, seu Comandante.

- Não será necessário!!! - Disse uma voz forte mas calma.

- Milorde!!! - Sengir ajoelhou-se rapidamente e, em seguida, todos os Ogres repetiram o gesto.

- Vamos, isso já não cansou vocês??? - Disse Crosis.

Sengir Levantou-se E Disse:

- Senhor, nós estamos prontos para partir. Thurgh e Malfick irão conosco até Mjurgh.

- Compreendo. Espere só um estante, Sengir, preciso agradecer aos Ogres toda a ajuda.

- Como quiser, Senhor.

Crosis dirigiu-se até a pedra mais alta D'A Montanha De Kaelor e disse, num tom que todos pudessem ouvir:

- CAROS OGRES, EU, "CROSIS, O PURGADOR", VERDADEIRO REI DE KJELDOR, AGRADEÇO DE CORAÇÃO A TODOS VOCÊS PELA HOSPITALIDADE E AJUDA CONTRA OS INIMIGOS. VOCÊS SÃO LEAIS AO REI E O REI SERÁ LEAL A VOCÊS QUANDO RETORNAR AO TRONO!!!

Cinco segundos depois, aplausos de toda a região de Kaelor foram escutados. Eram os Ogres despedindo-se de seu Rei.

- Vamos Sengir, temos trabalho a fazer.

- Sim, Milorde. Thurgh, Malfick, vamos!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Essa história passa-se em Kjeldor, uma terra mágica, linda e cheia de seres dos mais diferentes tipos. De Demônios A Anjos.

Kjeldor Sempre teve lindos vales, todos viviam tranquilos, com apenas algumas brigas.

Darien, o antigo Rei de Kjeldor, era um Rei justo e bom para todos. Até que foi morto. Ninguém sabe ao certo como isso aconteceu. Muitos acham que foi assassinado por Pelfis, um ser estranho, uma mistura de rato com humano. Pelfis era o conselheiro do Rei. E o único que dizia que odiava Darien.

Após sua morte, Pelfis pensara que assumiria o trono. Mas Darien era um rei justo e esperto. Ele deixara escrito que após sua morte, quem seria o novo Rei de Kjeldor seria o Herdeiro Do Ur-Dragão.

Mas, houve um problema. Quando Darien escrevera isso, o Ur-Dragão tinha apenas um filho: Crosis, O Purgador. Mas, após sua morte, era três os herdeiros do Ur-Dragão: "Crosis, O Purgador"; "Vorosh, O Caçador" e; "Oros, O Vingador".

Crosis, o herdeiro legítimo do trono de Kjeldor resolver fazer uma votação para decidir quem seria o novo Rei, mesmo sabendo que ele era o dono, por direito do trono. Crosis, Oros ou Vorosh.

A eleição foi feita em toda Kjeldor e, todos, com excessão de Pelfis e Oros, acreditavam que Crosis era o legítimo Rei. Vorosh havia dito que não queria ser Rei, e que decidira ser Caçador para todo o sempre.

Crosis assumiu o trono, como assim estava estabelecido. Mas, Pelfis e Oros se juntaram e bolaram um plano para retirar Crosis do poder.

Crosis era chamado de "O Purgador" porque era muito justo com os bons. Mas, quando alguém fazia algo errado, ele tratava de punir com severidade, para que a ordem de Kjeldor nunca fosse abalada.

Certo dia, Crosis saira para olhar o reino. Quando voltou, Oros estava em seu lugar no trono, dando ordens a todos. Crosis, abismado, disse:

- O que você PENSA que está fazendo???

- Estou fazendo o que deveria ter sido feito há muito tempo.

Nesse momento, Elfos, Goblins e alguns Bárbaros agarraram Crosis e o levaram para o calabouço d'O Castelo De Osso. A partir daí, ficou conhecido como "Oros, O Vingador"

Após isso, Oros tornou-se o novo Rei de Kjeldor, declarando Guerra a todos aqueles que ficassem no seu caminho.

Muitos morreram até Kjeldor tornar-se um lugar terrível, com fogo e sangue para todos os lados. As árvores haviam sido queimadas. Muitos rios haviam secado. Aqueles que apoiavam Crosis estavam escondidos para não morrer.

Três anos após sua captura, Crosis já estava cansado demais para tentar sair de sua própria prisão. Mas, foi quando já estava desistindo, que Sengir, O Vampiro, apareceu e libertou Crosis. Mas, havia um problema. Como sair do castelo sem serem percebidos, já que quem tentasse ajudar Crosis morreria.

Sengir pensou em um plano, mas ele teria que envolver Taukis, o Cavaleiro Errante, um antigo inimigo de Crosis.

Crosis logo recusou, pois sabia que Taukis não iria ajudar. Mas, para sua surpresa, quando desceu o último degrau, Taukis estava ajoelhado, com lágrimas nos olhos, olhando diretamente para Crosis. o Rei ficou sem entender nada, mas, logo pediu para que Taukis se levantasse. Crosis odiava reverências. Nesse momento, Crosis perguntou:

- Por quê???

- Porque compreendi que estava errado, Milorde. Depois de tantos anos eu consegui compreender. Por favor, aceite as desculpas de um mero Errante e a ajuda para sair daqui. - Disse Taukis.

- Claro. E... Obrigado, Taukis. - Crosis estava triste, pois sabia que Taukis seria descoberto e morto pelos 'cães' de Oros.

Oros tinha a ajuda de quase todos os loucos por poder do reino: Orcs, Elfos, Goblins, alguns Cavaleiros, Insetos, Habitantes Das Trevas...

Taukis abriu uma passagem pelo Portal Da Sabedoria, um local mágico, que te leva para onde quiser. Apenas se você tiver algo de bom no seu coração. Por isso, aquele lugar estava abandonado, já que nem Oros, nem ninguém possuía algo de bom em seus corações.

- Taukis, cuide-se e... Obrigado... Por tudo... - Crosis disse chorando.

- Mi... Milorde, eu que agradeço a oportunidade de ter sido útil.

Nesse momento, uma flecha acertou Taukis no coração. Um Elfo percebeu a movimentação num lugar desabitado e foi conferir. Estava certo, havia um traídor. E ele não se salvaria. Acertou o coração de Taukis para que ele não pudesse mais viver nem entrar no Portal.

- Taukis!!! - Crosis queria voltar para salvar seu mais novo amigo, mas já era tarde, a luz do Portal estava cobrindo quase todo o ambiente, levando Sengir e ele para Bandu, um lugar cheio de desfiladeiros e montanhas praticamente desabitado.

Ao chegar em Bandu, Crosis decidiu que um dia voltaria, mataria Oros e assumiria o trono, em nome de Taukis, aquele que deu a vida por ele.

Mas, havia mais alguém. Sengir. Se não fosse por ele, talvez Crosis ainda estivesse na prisão de osso, no castelo.

- Sengir... Obrigado... Se não fosse você, eu ainda estaria lá, preso. - Disse Crosis, sem olhar para os olhos de Sengir. Ele jurara para si mesmo que só olharia nos olhos de alguém quando fosse matá-lo. E nesse momento, era apenas em Oros que pensava.

- Meu Senhor, o Senhor é e sempre será o verdadeiro Rei de Kjeldor. Não há necessidade de me agradecer algo que eu sei que muitos tentaram fazer. - Sengir disse tranquilo, pensando num lugar para ir.

- Eu sei, mas poucos conseguiram chegar até o castelo. Já você conseguiu mais ainda.

- Os Vampiros têm uma fama de traídores. Isso às vezes ajuda. - Disse Sengir, rindo.

- É verdade. - Crosis estava cansado demais para continuar o assunto. Resolver aconchegar-se numa caverna próxima dalí.

Sengir disse que não queria atrapalhar seu Mestre, então foi dormir do lado de fora, ficando de guarda.

Na manhã seguinte, Crosis e Sengir estavam caminhando na direção das Colinas De Afreck, lugar habitado por Gigantes, que, desde sempre, juraram lealdade a Crosis, e isso os fez ir para as Colinas, já que era um lugar pouco habitado e de difícil acesso. Quem tentasse ir lá para atacá-los, morreria com certeza.

Após duas semanas de caminhada pelos desfiladeiros perigosos de Bandu, finalmente Sengir e Crosis chegaram às Colinas. Em primeira estância, os Gigantes, que agora autodenominavam-se Gigantes Da Colina, tentaram atacar Sengir, mas, ao ver que o Vampiro estava com o Rei Crosis, eles desculparam-se e acolheram os visitantes.

Os Gigantes receberam muito bem a visita, mas sabiam dos riscos que corriam. o próprio Oros podia ir até lá atacá-los.

Crosis e Sengir sabiam disso e ficaram apenas dua semanas. Temtpo suficiente para enviar mensagens e receber respostas de todos aqueles que diziam-se leais a Crosis.

Todos responderam, menos os Humanos e os Celestiais, que não queriam mais se envolver em Guerras. Aqueles que responderam (Ogres; Dragões; Bestas; Lhurgoyfs; Vampiros; Zumbis; Aves; Fenixes; Grifos; Magos; Golems; Alguns Espíritos, Gigantes e Insetos) estavam cientes de que uma nova Guerra se aproximava. a Guerra que determinaria quem seria o novo Rei de Kjeldor. E estavam todos prontos para lutar por Crosis.

Após esse tempo n'As Colinas De Afreck, Sengir e Crosis resolveram partir para O Refúgio Das Almas. Um lugar aparentemente feio, mas seguro. Praticamente desabitado, assim como Bandu. Mas, não completamente. Alguns Magos, que gostavam das forças negras ficavam lá para se aperfeiçoarem. Dizem que lá há Magos com mais de 1500 anos. Crosis e Sengir foram até lá atendendo a um chamado de Reggy, um dos Magos mais antigos que se tem notícia, dizendo que eles podiam abrigar-se lá até a grande batalha.

Quando chegaram, Reggy os estava esperando na entrada d'O Refúgio. Ele começou:

- Ó Milorde, saiba que é uma horna para mim e todos aqueles que habitam O Refúgio. Gostaria que soubesse - Ele olhou para Sengir - Gostaria que soubesseM que não é só porque cultivamos as forças negras da Magia que somos maus como seu irmão, se é que assim o Senhor ainda o julga.

- Reggy, você, mais do que ninguém, sabe que nunca duvidaria daqueles que vivem n'O Refúgio. Já que inúmeras vezes eu mesmo vim aqui e passei muitas noites conversando com todos. Não vejo motivo de explicações. - Crosis disse, com cordialidade. E continuou, - Esse é Sengir, aquele que me libertou d'O Castelo De Osso. Ele Pode ser um Vampiro, conheço suas diferenças, mas peço que não as usem aqui, pois todos nós vamos lutar por ummesmo ideal. Sou tão fiel aos Magos quanto devo minha vida aos Vampiros. Por isso, que suas raças NUNCA se desentendam novamente.

- Esteja certo que de minha parte, nada sairá errado com relação à nossa estadia aqui, Milorde. Às vezes, até esqueço que sou um Vampiro. - Disse Sengir, num tom de descontração.

- Pode apostar que isso não conta n'o Refúgio. Aqui abrigamos desde Besouros até Golems. Ninguém é diferente de ninguém aqui. - Disse Reggy.

- Assim espero. - Crosis disse. Ele era um bom Rei, mas odiava que brigassem por causa de suas raças. Sabia que todos eram iguais em espírito.

Aos poucos, aqueles que foram recrutados para a Guerra foram chegando a'O Refúgio e abrigando-se lá. Todos, sem excessão, quando viam Crosis, ajoelhavam-se e choravam por pensar em tudo aquilo que seu Rei estava passando. Mas, isso deixava Crosis ligeiramente irritado. Certa vez, ele disse:

- Vou colocar um aviso na entrada d'O Refúgio. Dizendo: "É Proibido Fazer Reverências. Aqui Todos Somos Iguais. Até Mesmo o Rei!!!"

Sengir riu.

- Milorde, eles estão mostrando o quanto são leais ao Senhor. Dê uma trégua a eles.

- Humpf... Mesmo assim eu não gosto. - Resmungou Crosis.

Quando todos haviam chegado, O Refúgio agora parecia ser um lugar bem menor do que antes. Dragões ficavam revezando na guarda da entrada; Ogres, Bestas; Golems, Lhurgoyfs e Gigantes estavam juntos na primeira parte d'O Refúgio; Na segunda parte, estavam as Aves e Fênixes; No terceiro compartimento d'O Refúgio estavam concentrados os Zumbis, Vampiros e Espíritos; Na quarta parte, estavam os Magos, Insetos e alguns Elfos que rebelaram-se contra Oros; na quinta, chamada de Quinta Ordem, estavam Sengir (Como Líder Dos Vampiros), Crosis, Reggy (Líder Dos Magos), Nix (Líder Dos Dragões), Grempo (Líder Dos Ogres), Saurth (Líder Das Bestas), Magnívoro [Nome Real: Zemgyr; Mas autodenomina-se Magnívoro (Líder Dos Lhurgoyfs), "O Porteiro" (Líder Dos Zumbis), Sinfer (Líder Das Aves), Brux (Líder Dos Golems), Javir (Líder Dos Gigantes), Carctus (Líder Dos Insetos), Tor (Líder Dos Espíritos); Roarx (Líder Das Fênixes) e Ryon (Líder Dos Grifos)..

Na Quinta Ordem, uma discussão terrível estava acontecendo, já que ninguém sabia quando eonde seria a Batalha Final, a batalha que decidiria quem seria o verdadeiro Rei de Kjeldor. Crosis limpou a garganta e disse, num tom alto e claro:

- Senhores...

Nesse momenro O Refúgio todo se calou... Não se ouvia nem a água correndo.

- Obrigado. Senhores, por que os senhores não se preocupam com como vamos no DEFENDER do que como vamos ATACAR?

- Por que a melhor defesa é o ataque. Nós precisamos destroçá-los. - Disse Saurth.

- Eu discordo, caro Saurth. Eu creio que o melhor ataque é a defesa. Pense comigo. Imagine que nós armássemos uma armadilha em Gadera, uma terra onde somente as Bestas conhecem. Imagine se nós nos escondessemos lá e esperássemos o inimigo nos atacar. Pegamos ele de surpresa. Essa batalha estaria ganha, entende? - Crosis continuou.

- Bom, mas, se isso for verdade, nós teríamos que recrutar TODOS de nós? - perguntou Grempo.

- Sim, caro Grempo. Você está perguntando isso por causa de seus irmãos da Neve??? Quanto a eles, espero que nunca tenhamos que ir para Kaelor, mas, se for necessário, iremos e espero que eles nos protejam... Mesmo que só em Kaelor. - Disse Crosis.

- Entendo...

- Senhor, então o Senhor não pretende armar um ataque em massa contra seu 'irmão'??? - perguntou Nix.

- Nix, entenda minha posição. Não é só porque eu estou com raiva do Oros, que eu vou atacá-lo. Ele pode ser forte, mas é burro. Ele age por impulso. Então, se nós tramarmos armadilhas, com certeza ele cairá na maioria delas.

- Podemos atacar e atraí-los para uma das armadilhas... Somos rapidos, podemos voar. - Disse Sinfer.

- Essa é uma boa opção. Mas funcionará apenas uma vez. Precisamos pegar os guerreiros mais fortes de Oros para isso. - Disse Crosis.

- Podemos levá-los às Montanhas De Jade. Lá é a Terra dos meus irmãos Golems De Jade. Eles se camuflam nas montanhas. Quando os inimigos chegarem, eles atacam. - Disse Brux.

- Mas, quem iremos atrair para lá, primeiro??? - Perguntou Sengir.

- Os Necromantes!!!

Oros já sabia da fuga de seu irmão e já reunira todos os seus fiéis guerreiros para o que poderia ser a Grande Guerra. Ele sabia que iria vencer, já que a maioria de Kjeldor estava de seu lado (fosse por medo de morrer, fosse por lealdade).

Oros mandou seus Goblins e Bárbaros Balduvianos (Que julgava serem os mais fracos) procurarem em Varchild.

Mandou seus Insetos procurarem nas entranhas do Cemitério De Munick.

Mandou seus Espíritos (Que julgava serem os mais fortes, ao lado dos Elfos e Orcs) ficarem para protegê-lo.

Mandou os Orcs e alguns Gigantes atacarem as Colinas De Afreck, já que ficara sabendo que seus inimigos ficaram lá.

Mandou os Elfos e Necromantes ficarem de prontidão nos arredores d'O Castelo De Osso. A Ordem era "Matem Qualquer Um!!!"

Já era o 15º dia que os guerreiros de Oros estavam procurando por Crosis e não o achavam. Seu Mestre começara a pensar se seu irmão não teria morrido nas Colinas. Pensou também se ele estava se escondendo, pois sabia qua não tinha chances contra o Rei De Kjeldor.

Os Necromantes e Elfos já estavam entediados de ficar nos arredores do Castelo sem ter nada o que fazer, já que sabiam que ninghuém era burro o bastante para tentar atacar O Castelo De Osso.

Foi quando um Necromante disse ao outro:

- VEJA!!!

Uma Vigília de Abutres, com pássaros pretos que pareciam fazer anoitecer, estavam se aproximando deles. Eles estavam perto demais para serem atingido pelos Elfos, que a essa altura, já tinham guardado seus arcos e flechas.

Os necromantes começaram a atacar com magias a grande fumaça preta que aproximava-se deles. Mas, quando uma magia era lançada, logo os Abutres se dividiam, fazendo o poder dos necromantes se esvair.

Quando estavam a cem metros de distância dos Necromantes, de repente, os Abutres fizeram a volta e começaram a voar para o outro lado. Os Necromantes resolveram seguir para poder pegá-los todos juntos.

Foram 3 dias de caminhada escondida. Até que eles chegaram às Montanhas De Jade. Lugar conhecido por ter muitos Golems. E, no momento, os Golems eram guerreiros de Oros. Pelo menos, era isso que os Necromantes achavam.

Quando chegaram na entrada das Montanhas, perceberam, que o lugar estava praticamente abandonado. Não parecia que alí viviam Golems tão famosos.

os Necromantes pensaram que todos os Golems de lá estavam a serviço do Rei Oros.

Após andar um dia inteiro sem descançar atrás dods Abutres, os Necromantes resolveram dormir pela primeira vez em 4 dias. encontraram um lugar aconchegante e quente. Uma caverna.

Todos já tinham pegado no sono, quando as paredes começaram a se mexer. A caverna estava se fechando. Quem poderia ser que estava fazendo isso??? Seriam os Abutres???

Os Necromantes entraram em pânico e pensaram em destruir o que estava bloqueando a passagem deles. Mas, no momento em que o primeiro poder ia ser solto contra o bloqueio, uma voz rouca e forte disse:

- Não façam nada. Nós estamos os observando. Queremos que vocês fiquem quietos e se amarrem nessas cordas.

- E quem nos obrigará??? - Perguntou o mais valente dos Necromantes.

- NÓS!!!!!!!!!

Nesse momento, 50 Golems De Jade apareceram, saído de suas posições de Paredes Falsas.

- Amarrem-se ou morrerão!!! Lembrem-se de que somos Golems e seus poderes não nos fazem nem cócegas.

- Veremos!!!

Todos os 90 Necromantes começaram a disparar seus poderes na direção dos Golems. Mas, nada aconteceu. Os Golems continuaram parados, olhando e rindo da cara dos Necromantes cansados.

- Acabou??? Agora AMARREM-SE!!!

- NUNCA!!!

-Então... Não tenho escolha...

- Milorde, Milorde...

- O que é, Pelfis??? - Perguntou Oros.

- Os Golems atacaram e mataram todos nossos Necromantes. Estamos sem nossos melhores guerreiros, meu Senhor. - Pelfis, que agora era um Sub-Chefe de Oros, estava em pânico.

- COMO ASSIM, ATACARAM E MATARAM??? OS GOLEMS SÃO NOSSOS GUERREIRO, E NÃO DE CROSIS!!! - Oros estava enfurecido com isso. Mandou recrutar todos os guerreiros imediatamente.

- Sim Senhor!!!

- Milorde.

- Sim, Brux. - Disse Crosis, calmo.

- Pegamos os Necromantes. Oros está sem mais nenhum deles. - Brux estava louco de felicidade. Finalmente os Golems foram considerados leais a Crosis.

- CAVALHEIROS!!! - Crosis disse num tom elevado. O silêncio reinou novamente. - Graças à coragem dos Abutres D'A Vigília e a força dos Golems De Jade, vencemos os Necromantes de Oros. Agora ele não pode mais usar as magiquinhas deles.

Todos n'O Refúgio riram. O ambiente agora era mais tranquilo. Era óbvio que numa questão de tempo, eles venceriam Oros. Óbvio até demais.

Crosis decidiu retirar todos d'O Refúgio, já que eles pensavam que não encontrariam Oros nem seus guerreiros por ali.

Erraram feio. Pois Oros e seus guerreiros estavam esperando-os nos Gramados De Aslam, uma terra de ninguém, um lugar completamente aberto, sem montanhas. Absolutamente plano.

Crosis viu seu irmão e seus guerreiros assim que saíram das terras d'O Refúgio. Ele não podia fazer mais nada, já que tinha sido descoberto. Mas, quem, por Akroma, teria dito a eles??? Isso já não interesava mais. O fato era de que a Grande Batalha estava para acontecer a Batalha Da Verdade. Crosis começou a se aproximar de seu irmão. O confronto era inevitável. Quando estavam pertos, Oros disse:

- Então, vejo que você fugiu e conseguiu juntar seu 'amiguinhos'... É uma pena que você tenha matado meus Necromantes. Se você não o tivesse feito, eu poderia nem saber que vocês estavam aqui. Mas... Foi até melhor, porque eu te mato, não terei mais o trabalho de te prender... Aproveitarei e matarei todos aqueles que estão com você.

- Pois é... Somos muito diferentes um do outro, não é, irmãozinho... Eu nunca quis seu mal... Você muito pelo contrario, sempre me odiou... Mas... Agora é a hora da verdade... A Batalha Da Verdade está para acontecer. Onde aqueles que são fortes e justos se sobressairão e aqueles que não tem força nem consciência do que fazem, pagarão. - Crosis disse olhando nos olhos de seu irmão. Ele se lembrou de sua promessa e estava pronto para cumprí-la. E Suas palavras pareciam trovões, comparadas às de Oros.

- Bom, parece que você confia muito nos seus guerreiros. Mas, e se eu disser a você que nem todos são tão leais a você como aparentam??? O que você pensaria dos seus queridos guerreiros???

- Explique, Oros!!!

- Simples. Após o ataque aos meus Necromantes, eu enviei alguns Orcs para Kaelor, só para assegurar de que eles não sabiam de nada. Quando meus Orcs chegaram lá, eles foram atacados, mas, conseguiram capturar o que aparentava ser o mais forte e seu filho. Ameaçamos matar seu filho, colocando-o para fora da Linha De Mjurgh. Ele falou tudo que tinhamos que saber: localização, quantidade, qualidade e datas. Após isso, matamos seu filho na sua frente, para que ele visse que não estamos de brincadeira.

- Quem??? - Sengir, que estava ao lado de Crosis o tempo todo finalmente flou.

- Ah, "Sengir, O Traidor". Nem reparei que você estava aí. Mas, se quer mesmo saber quem foi o traidor, eu digo: Foi Scielfer, O Guerreiro De Kaelor. Um Ogre realativamente forte, concordo, mas... é uma pena.

- Nós nos acertamos com ele após matar você, seu imundo, nojento!!! - Sengir gritou.

- Noooossa... Pra quê tanto ódio??? Prometo que a sua morte vai ser a menos dolorosa dessa batalha. Combinado???

- Nem em mil anos!!! ATACAR!!! - Crosis perdera a noção de "A Defesa É O Melhor Ataque".

Os guerreiros de Crosis começaram a atacar sem pensar... Apenas atacavam os guerreiros de Oros mais fracos, já que os mais fortes estavam longe, ferindo os guerreiros fortes de Crosis.

Oros e Sengir começaram uma luta totalmente louca, já que Sengir estava em total desvantagem contra o Dragão. Sengir estava começando a morrer quando Crosis, que estava matando alguns Elfos, empurrou-o e começou a lutar com seu irmão. Crosis ia bem, até que, de repente, algo o acertou pelas costas. Ele não pode ver muito bem, mas soube que os outros também não enxergaram, já que todos que estavam lá esfregaram seus olhos para enxergar algo, mas apenas uma luz branca tinha no ar.

O brilho acertou Crosis em cheio, fazendo com que ele caísse, quase morto. Oros aproximou-se e disse:

- O destino é bom com aqueles que sabem aproveitar, maninho.

- A...Ainda...Ainda não Acab... - Crosis gaguejou e caiu no chão, semi-morto. Esperando que a morte chegasse e o levasse para todo o sempre.

Crosis acordou ainda dolorido e cansado. Não sabia onde estava e nem como chegara lá. Sabia apenas que estava com seu velho amigo Sengir.

- Se...Seng... - Crosis tentou falar algo, mas estava cansado e fraco demais para isso.

- Milorde, por favor, não fale. Espere até o Senhor se recuperar. - Sengir falou com uma voz firme.

Crosis balançou a cabeça e dormiu novamente.

- A Garganta Do Demônio é um lugar muito quente e sombrio, não podemos levá-lo para lá. - Crosis ouviu a voz de Sengir.

- Mas, é o único lugar, em toda Kjeldor em que podemos escondê-lo. É só lá ou... - Uma outra voz que Crosis reconheceu como sendo a de Ryon, o Líder Dos Grifos.

Crosis abriu os olhos e levantou-se. Já sentia-se bem melhor. Quando levantou-se, viu que estava num local estranho. Parecia uma tumba, um túmulo.

- Oh, Milorde, o Senhor não pode se levantar. Por favor, deite-se. Eu trarei mais Néctar para o Senhor. - Disse Sengir, rapidamente, ao ver seu Mestre se levantando.

- Eu não sou mais uma criança, Sengir. Eu sei o que eu posso ou não fazer. - Disse Crosis, alegre.

- De fato... - Sengir sentiu-se triste.

- Vamos, não fique assim. Você sabe que eu serei eternamente grato por ter salvo minha vida n'O Castelo, não é?? - Crosis tentou acalmá-lo.

- S...Sim, Senhor.

- E Você, Ryon, me diga, para onde vamos?? E, o mais importante, Como E Por Que Estamos Aqui??? - Disse Crosis.

- Bem... Estamos na Tumba De Darien, o antigo Rei de Kjeldor... - Começou Ryon

- Eu sei... Também sei quem foi Darien, poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos, por favor - Crosis disse, numa mistura de irritação com sarcasmo.

- Bem... Estamos decidindo se vamos ficar aqui, se vamos para a Garganta Do Demônio ou... - Ele parou de repente e olhou para Sengir.

- Ou???

- Ou para Kaelor.

- Bem, continue. Após saber como e por que estamos aqui, darei minha opinião.

- O Senhor não se lembra do que houve???

- CLARO QUE NÃO!!! - Crosis estava louco de ansiedade - Perdoe-me, estou ansioso.

- Sim.. Claro... Bem, Estávamos lutando bravamente, quando algo deixou nossas visão completamente brancas. Ninguém podia ver mais nada. Só vimos que aquilo atingiu o Senhor em cheio. Após isso, todos pararam de lutar para ver o que havia acontecido. O Senhor estava caído no chão, semi-morto. Todos pensaram que o Senhor havia morrido. A partir daí, Oros começou a matar nossos guerreiros. Um por um. Sobraram apenas os Líderes, alguns Grifos, Magos e Dragões. Mais ninguém... Todos morreram. Morreram protegendo o Senhor, Milorde.

'Quando eu o ví caído, sabia que Oros ia tentar matá-lo. Por isso, coloquei Sengir, que estava gravemente ferido, em minhas costas e peguei o Senhor. Fugimos para o mais longe possível da batalha.'

- Onde???

- O Castelo De Osso. Eu Sabia que ninguém estava lá, pois seu irmão levou todos os guerreiros para a Batalha Da Verdade.

- E então???

- Fomos descobertos, e eu tive que ir para um lugar secreto que apenas aqueles em quem o Rei Darien confiava sua vida conhecem: A Tumba De Dariem. Um lugar onde somente nós eu, O Senhor, Sengir, Nix e Reggy temos conhecimento. Ele não foi enterrado aqui, mas sabia que um dia precisaríamos dele.

- Bem... E qual o problema de ficarmos aqui, Ryon??? - Sengir finalmente falou.

- VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM, SENGIR, NÃO SE FAÇA DE IDIOTA!!! - Ryon gritou com toda sua raiva.

- E... Eu também posso saber??? - Crosis disse meio indeciso.

- Milorde... Preferimos poupá-lo disso... Na hora certo, eu juro que te direi a verdade. mas só na hora certa. Compreende??? - Ryon apelou.

- Sengir, você salvou minha vida. Devo-a a você. O que você acha??? Devo saber ou não???

- Milorde, perdoe-me, mas ainda não é hora... - Disse Sengir, cabisbaixo.

- Ok.

- Falta uma coisa, Senhor. - Ryon continuou. - Precisamos saber pra onde iremos. o Senhor decide.

- Bem... Julgando pelo fato de que estamos quase sem saída e Oros nunca nos procurará lá: Vamos para Kaelor!!! - Disse Crosis, animado.

- Senhor, se me permite... - Sengir interrompeu.

- Claro...

- Não sei se o Senhor está lembrado, mas... Vou refrescar sua memória.

- Diga.

- Há mais ou menos 2 dias, seu irmão Oros nos disse que haviamos sido traídos por Scielfer, um Ogre de Kaelor. Ele nos traíu e agora iremos para lá??? Para ele nos matar???

- Meu caro Sengir. Lembro daquele momento como se tivesse acontecido há um segundo atrás. Pelo que eu entendi, Scielfer foi obrigado a dizer, ou seu filho morreria. Ninguém poderia saber que eles o matariam mesmo assim.

- Eu sei mas...

- Você é muito desconfiado, Sengir, você precisa mudar...

- Sim, Milorde. Vou tentar...

Ryon levou-os até a Linha de Mjurgh. Grifos não podiam cruzar aquela linha. Se quisesem atravessar Kaelor, deveriam voar ao seu redor. O que demoraria 1 mês.

- Senhor, perdoe-me não continuar convosco. - Ryon desculpou-se

- Não tem problema. Você já foi de grande ajuda, Ryon. E também, aqui você só seria um peso para nós. - Crosis brincou.

- Longe de mim, Senhor. Sengir... Perdoe meus erros. Boa sorte com os Ogres. - Ryon curvou-se e voou na direção oposta. Ele iria encontrar-se com os outros líderes para que eles pudessem discutir como agiriam dalí para frente.

- Tudo de bom para você, Ryon. Mande saldações para todos. - Disse Sengir.

- Principalmente para Reggy, ele que nos acolheu tão bem n'O Refúgio. - Crosis disse.

Sengir ficou triste. Não podia dizer a verdade para seu Mestre.

Sengir e Crosis caminharam cinco dias, parando muitas vezes, já que o Rei não podia voar e Kaelor é muito frio.

Após o quinto dia, eles estavam prontos para descançar, pois o dia seguinte seria longo também, Sengir resolveu buscar madeira para fazer uma fogueira para seu Mestre. Quando Sengir finalmente encontrou uma árvore perfeita, ao lado de uma grande encosta de gelo, algo estranho aconteceu: A encosta começou a mover-se na direção de Sengir, que assustou-se e quase caiu do penhasco. Um Ogre forte e enorme estava encarando Sengir, quando disse:

- Quem é você, intruso??? O que você quer???

- Eu sou "Sengir, O Vampiro", estou com Crosis, o legítimo Rei de Kjeldor. Por favor, acredite em mim.Grempo disse que podíamos contar com vocês quando precisássemos.

- Você é Sengir??? Por Akroma, por que não disse logo??? Onde o Rei está??? Ele está bem??? Vamos, vamos... Meu nome é Thurgh. Sou chamado de "Thurgh, O Valente".

Após isso, Crosis e Sengir conseguiram chegar à comunidade de Ogres Da Geada. Os Ogres De Kaelor. Ao chegar na comunidade, mais reverências foram feitas ao Rei.

- Podem levantar-se, por favor. - Pediu Crosis.

Sengir e Crosis estavam sendo apresentados a todos os Ogres. Até que eles foram apresentados a alguém que deicou Sengir furioso: "Scielfer, O Traídor".

- Seu Animal!!! Você nos denunciou!!! Você deve morrer!!! Você deve sofrer a pior morte para os Ogres De Kaelor: Ultrapassar a Linha de Mjurgh.

- Sengir, controle-se. Eu já te disse que compreendo e não julgo Scielfer pelo o que ele fez. Ele precisou. - Crosis disse, calmo.

- Humpf...

- Você fala isso porque não foi você!!! - Disse Scielfer.

- Se tivesse sido eu, nem que eles me matassem, eu não falaria!!! - Retrucou Sengir.

- CHEGA!!! - Crosis rosnou como um leão. Sua voz estava completamente mudada. - Se vocês não pararem agora eu juro que entrego vocês aos inimigos.

- Sim, Milorde. Me desculpe. - Disse Sengir.

- Tá bom. - Bufou Scielfer.

Após nove dias com a comunidade de Ogres, um Abutre veio até eles para avisar que Oros fora avisado de que eles estavam lá. Disse também que Oros não tinha certeza, por isso, enviou apenas alguns Bárbaros Balduvianos e Goblins Salteadores.

Eles precisavam prepara-se para a batalha que aproximava-se. Os Ogres resolveram formar um escudo com quatro deles em volta de Sengir e Crosis, para que seus cheiros e silhuetas não fossem percebidos. Era uma questão de tempo. Restava apenas esperar.

Era uma noite tranquila em Kaelor... Era o que se esperava...

A neve... Já acostumada com as encostas, estava mais fria e densa que de costume...

Eles estavam chegando...

Com armaduras reforçadas graças à Neve e espadas cheias de sangue, lá vinham eles: Os Bábaros Balduvianos...

Cheios de vontade de encontrar alguém para matar...

E o destino foi bom com eles...

Eles encontraram...

Encontraram uma comunidade de Ogres Da Geada...

Pena que os Ogres encontraram-os primeiro...

Uma batalha que não durou muito...

Apenas quinze minutos para que o último Balduviano morresse...

Foi quando um Ogre disse, num tom de respeito:

- Agora já sabem de nossa posição, Senhor.

- Estou ciente...- Um Vampiro saiu de uma encosta de gelo. - Também estou ciente de que devemos ir, já que, por volta de um dia, eles estaram aqui!!!

- Mas... Nós não podemos sair de Kaelor... Toda Kjeldor está atrás do Sen... digo, atrás de nós...

- Você ficarão e os interceptarão com toda a bravura que vocês vêm mostrando desde que viemos para cá. A partir de agora, serei só eu e o Rei Crosis.

- Mas, Milorde, O Rei não está em condições E, se me permite, nem o Senhor. Ambos estão fracos graças à Batalha Da Verdade.

- Obrigado, Thurgh. mas, há certas coisas que precisam ser feitas. Ou você quer que nós fiquemos aqui e eles matem Crosis, o Verdadeiro Rei de Kjeldor???

- Não... Absolutamente... Mas acho que os senhores deveriam ir com pelo menos cinco de nós...

- IMPOSSÍVEL!!! - Alguém berrou tão alto que a neve tremeu. - Não há a menor chance de um de nós sobreviver fora de Kaelor. Como você pode sugerir isso, Thurgh???

Neste momento, outro Ogre, com aparência mais carrancuda, aparece.

- Por Akroma, Scielfer, não grite tão alto!!! - Disse Thurgh.

- Mas você é muito estúpido se pensa que podemos sair daqui sem morrer em dez segundos após cruzar A Linha De Mjurgh, que divide Kaelor do resto de Kjeldor.

- Mas nossos Mestres não podem ir sozinhos.

- Então vá você, "Thurgh, O VALENTE"... Humpf... Vai virar "Thurgh, O IMBECIL"...

- Odeio concordar, mas ele tem razão, Thurgh, nenhum de vocês pode sair daqui e sobreviver. - Disse Sengir, O Vampiro.

- Mas, Milorde, se ninguém os proteger, não adiantará nada nossos esforços...

- Thurgh, eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas posso assegurar-te se que eu e nosso Rei iremos a um lugar seguro e com amigos.

- Onde, Sengir??? - Disse Scielfer, com arrogância e desprezo ao citar o nome de seu Mestre.

- Comece a falar direito comigo ou antes de eu ir, eu juro que você fará uma viajem só de ida ao Inferno, seu imundo!!! - Sengir Perdera Todo Seu Controle.

- Perdoe Scielfer, Milorde. Mas, diga-nos, onde vocês acharam amigos no meio dessa Guerra?? - Thurgh Retomou.

- Me desculpe, Thurgh, eu sei que você e todos - Sengir olhou para Scielfer, bufou e continuou - Os outros Ogres têm sido muito leais ao nosso Rei e isso um dia será retribuído. Mas, por ora, vocês não podem saber onde eu e o Rei iremos. Não podemos correr o risco de sermos denunciados novamente. - Sengir olhara feio para Scielfer mais uma vez, fazendo-o lembrar da cena mais terrível de sua vida.

- Sengir, Seu Filho-Da-Mãe!!! Você sabe que eu falei pra eles porque eles estavam com meu filho... Que teve uma morte cruel e dolorosa!! - Scielfer estava chorando.

- Cale-se!!! Nada justifica trair seu Rei. Nem mesmo se eles ameaçassem matar sua mãe!!! - Sengir estava vermelho de raiva.

- Tente... - Scielfer retrucou, desafiadoramente, seu Comandante.

- Não será necessário!!! - Disse uma voz forte mas calma.

- Milorde!!! - Sengir ajoelhou-se rapidamente e, em seguida, todos os Ogres repetiram o gesto.

- Vamos, isso já não cansou vocês??? - Disse Crosis.

Sengir Levantou-se E Disse:

- Senhor, nós estamos prontos para partir. Thurgh e Malfick irão conosco até Mjurgh.

- Compreendo. Espere só um estante, Sengir, preciso agradecer aos Ogres toda a ajuda.

- Como quiser, Senhor.

Crosis dirigiu-se até a pedra mais alta D'A Montanha De Kaelor e disse, num tom que todos pudessem ouvir:

- CAROS OGRES, EU, "CROSIS, O PURGADOR", VERDADEIRO REI DE KJELDOR, AGRADEÇO DE CORAÇÃO A TODOS VOCÊS PELA HOSPITALIDADE E AJUDA CONTRA OS INIMIGOS. VOCÊS SÃO LEAIS AO REI E O REI SERÁ LEAL A VOCÊS QUANDO RETORNAR AO TRONO!!!

Cinco segundos depois, aplausos de toda a região de Kaelor foram escutados. Eram os Ogres despedindo-se de seu Rei.

- Vamos Sengir, temos trabalho a fazer.

- Sim, Milorde. Thurgh, Malfick, vamos!!!

E eles rumaram na direção oposta a'O Castelo De Osso. Na direção de um lugar conhecido como Pântano Sangrento.

Continua...

Onde Será Que Nossos Heróis Irão???

Esse Pântano Sangrento É Seguro???

Eles Conseguirão Deter Oros???

Crosis Retornará Ao Trono???

- Não Percam A Próxima Edição De "Herança De Sangue"


End file.
